lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc
Orcs are evil creatures that inhabit parts of Middle Earth. They can be found at night in many biomes (Gondor, Wilderland, Eriador for example), and also during daylight hours in some biomes (Mordor, Angmar). In addition, Orcs may launch an invasion and attack a land where they do not normally spawn -- Lindon, for example, can be invaded by Gundabad Orcs. There are currently seven different Orc races in the mod: Angmar Orcs, Black Uruks, Dol Guldur Orcs, Gundabad Orcs, Mordor Orcs, Uruk-Hai and Utumno Orcs. History The Orcs were originally created by the Dark Lord Morgoth (formerly known as Melkor), who captured elves and tortured them until eventually they became deformed, belligerent, cowardly slaves to his evil purposes. These were the first Orcs. After Morgoth was overthrown in the War of Wrath, what few of the Orcs that remained splintered into warring tribes in secluded foothills and under mountains, their nature preventing them from banding together to forward the purpose of conquering the free peoples. They remained in a general disarray until the arrival of their new master, Sauron, under whom they rallied and fought the War of the Ring. Angmar Orcs These Orcs spawn in Angmar. Types of Angmar Orcs * Angmar Orc * Angmar Orc Warrior (removed) * Angmar Orc Archer * Angmar Orc Bombardier * Angmar Orc Chieftain * Angmar Orc Trader * Angmar Banner Bearer Mounts Angmar Orcs sometimes ride on Angmar Wargs, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers during an invasion. Armour and Tools The Orcs of Angmar use Angmar tools and armor, which can be crafted on the Angmar crafting table. Alignment Effects Killing Angmar Orcs will decrease alignment with Gundabad and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the Rangers of the North and the High Elves. Black Uruks The Black Uruks spawn in Mordor and everywhere Mordor invades. Types of Black Uruk * Black Uruk * Black Uruk archer Armour and Tools Black Uruk will wear Black Uruk Armor, and use Black Uruk weapons. Mounts The Black Uruks will occasionally ride on wargs. Alignment Effects Killing Black Uruks will decrease alignment with Mordor, Near Harad, Half-Trolls and Moredain, and increase alignment with Gondor and Rohan. Dol Guldur Orcs These Orcs spawn in and around Dol Guldur. Types of Dol Guldur Orcs * Dol Guldur Orc * Dol Guldur Orc Archer * Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain * Dol Guldur Orc Trader * Dol Guldur Banner Bearer Mounts Dol Guldur Orcs sometimes ride on Mirkwood Spiders. Armor and Tools Dol Guldur Orcs will wear Dol Guldur Armor and wield Dol Guldur weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Dol Guldur Orcs will decrease Dol Guldur alignment and increase alignment with the Wood-Elves and the Galadhrim. Gundabad Orcs These Orcs spawn in the Misty Mountains, Eriador, and surrounding areas. Types of Gundabad Orcs * Gundabad Orc * Gundabad Archer * Gundabad Chieftain * Gundabad Banner Bearer Mounts Gundabad Orcs sometimes ride on Gundabad Wargs. Armour and Tools The Gundabad Orcs are scavangers, and therefore use a variety of different armor and equipment, such as iron, bronze, Mordor and Angmar. Alignment Effects Killing Gundabad Orcs will decrease alignment with Gundabad, Dol Guldur, and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the following factions: Rangers of the North, Durin's Folk, Blue Dwarves, Galadhrim, Wood-Elves, High Elves, Dunland and Fangorn. In other words, no one likes the Gundabad Orcs (except Angmar and Dol Guldur). Gundabad Uruk These Orcs spawn only in the Misty Mountains and during Gundabad Invasions. Types of Gundabad Uruks * Gundabad Uruk * Gundabad Uruk Archer * Gundabad Uruk Warg-Rider Armour and Tools All, Gundabad Uruks wear Gundabad Uruk Armour and wield Gundabad Uruk Equipment. Mounts Gundabad Uruks will occaisionally mount Gundabad Wargs. Alignment effects Killing Gundabad Uruks will decrease alignment with Gundabad, Dol Guldur, and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the following factions: Rangers of the North, Durin's Folk, Blue Dwarves, Galadhrim, Wood-Elves, High Elves, Dunland and Fangorn. In other words, no one likes the Gundabad Orcs (except Angmar and Dol Guldur). Mordor Orcs These Orcs spawn in Mordor and surrounding areas such as Gondor and Ithilien. Types of Mordor Orcs * Mordor Orc * Mordor Orc Archer * Mordor Orc Bombardier * Mordor Orc Chieftain * Mordor Orc Trader * Mordor Orc Slaver * Mordor Orc Spider Keeper * Mordor Banner Bearer Mounts Mordor Orcs sometimes ride on Mordor Wargs or Mordor Spiders, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers when their faction invades. Armour and Tools Mordor Orcs wear Mordor armor and use Mordor equipment. To craft Orc armor and Orc tools one would have to use Orc steel ingots and craft it on a Morgul crafting table. Alignment Effects Killing Mordor Orcs will decrease alignment with Mordor, Near Harad, Half-Trolls and Moredain and increase alignment with Rohan and Gondor. Isengard Snagae These Orcs are the lesser slaves of Isengard, and are found in Nan Curunír and the Uruk Highlands Types of Isengard Snagae * Isengard Snaga * Isengard Snaga Archer * Isengard Snaga Warg-Rider Mounts Isengard Snagae, occasionally ride upon Isengard Wargs, and are sometimes accompanied by Isengard Warg Bombardiers. Armour and Tools These Orcs are Scavengers and therefore use a variety of Armour, such as Warg Fur, Bronze, and several other variants of Orc armours. Alignment Effects Slaying Isengard Snagae will decrease Isengard alignment and increase alignment with Rohan, Fangorn and Gondor. Uruk-Hai These Orcs spawn in and around Rohan, Nan Curunír and the Uruk Highlands. Types of Uruk-Hai * Uruk-Hai * Uruk-Hai Crossbower * Uruk-Hai Sapper * Uruk-Hai Berserker * Uruk-Hai Chieftain * Uruk-Hai Trader * Uruk-Hai Banner Bearer Armour and Tools Uruk-Hai will wear Uruk Armor and wield Uruk weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Uruk-Hai will decrease Uruk-Hai alignment and increase alignment with Rohan, Fangorn and Gondor. Utumno Orcs These orcs spawn in Utumno. Types of Utumno Orcs *Utumno Orc *Utumno Orc Archer Armour and Tools The Utumno Orcs wield Utumno weapons and wear Utumno armor. Names The following orc names apply for all of the races : Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Mordor Category:Gundabad Category:Angmar Category:Dol Guldur Category:Orcs Category:Utumno Category:Uruk-hai Category:Black Uruks